This invention pertains to garment hangers. More particularly, this invention pertains to a garment hanger that includes a storage compartment for items related to the garment and also usage indicators for tracking the number of times and/or the most recent time a garment was worn.
People often go to their wardrobe intending to select a garment and are unsure whether a particular garment has been recently cleaned. People can also be uncertain when a garment was last worn. It is often desirable not to wear the same outfit too often, or to not always wear the same shirt and tie with a particular suit for example. This uncertainty can lead to under use or over use of a particular garment. Such uncertainty can also lead to garments being cleaned too often or not enough. Clothing that is not needed as often or not needed due to climate conditions are especially prone to under or over utilization. What is needed is a better way to keep track of and utilize garments more efficiently.